


Safety

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightmares suck, but at least Shuichi can cuddle with his partner to feel better.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of these two tbh, they're cute

Shuichi padded lightly across the dark hallway, with slow and hesitant steps. He could feel leftover trembles shaking his body.

He stopped in front of a specific door, lingering there. Kaito was fine. It was just a nightmare. Shuichi should really just turn around and go back to sleep, because he would probably just wake Kaito up, and then, well. Kaito would probably just try and cheer him up, but Shuichi would feel bad for disturbing his boyfriend's sleep.

They hadn't been dating for very long. Shuichi was mostly surprised that Kaito said yes, after an accidental, very awkward confession during training. Kaito, Shuichi learned, was even more exuberant and worried about his health when they started dating. At the same time, nothing seemed to change very much. They still worked out together, Kaito still encouraged Shuichi, there was just… a few more kisses and affectionate touches in between all of it.

Shuichi honestly felt calmer just thinking about it, and he was tempted to just turn around at that point. Still, his stomach seemed to churn with unease at just the thought of it. He just had to check. Shuichi would check, and then he would leave without waking anyone up. 

With that, he slowly turned the doorknob, pushing open the door, so that it wouldn't creak or make any noise. 

Kaito's room was tidy, if a bit lived in. It was too dark to see most of the details, but Shuichi could see the man himself sprawled out onto the bed. Quiet snoring could be heard. Shuichi could see the rise and fall of his body from where he was. Kaito was just fine. 

An unseen tension left and he relaxed his shoulders, a fond smile playing on his lips. Though his mind screamed at him to just turn around, Shuichi couldn't help to take a few, silent steps forward. He was tempted to get in bed with him, but, no, boundaries were definitely a thing, and Shuichi didn't want to push anything. He just wanted to see Kaito. Kaito's face was peaceful, his mouth slightly parted. A rush of fondness flooded him, and Shuichi turned around. It was probably weird to just stand there. Watching him.

He was a bit embarrassed now, really. Shuichi was just overreacting from the dream, and now he was staring at Kaito in his sleep. Staring was a bit of a harsh word, but Shuichi moved to leave anyways. There was plenty of time in the daytime to be around his boyfriend without being weird. He would just go back to bed, and-

A hand lightly tugged at his shirt.

Shuichi froze, his nerves skyrocketing. A wave of regret and guilt nearly drowned him. He didn't want to wake Kaito up, but, sure enough, when Shuichi reluctantly turned back, bleary mauve eyes met his own brown ones. It was hard to read Kaito's expression in the dark, but Shuichi could probably guess.

"You alright?" Kaito's voice was rough from sleep. Shuichi winced, his heart beating just a little faster. Really, what did he expect? Kaito was a light sleeper, and Shuichi was far too close.

"Um- yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry." Shuichi kept his own voice down to a whisper, averting his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry."

Shuichi could just barely make out the concerned frown on Kaito's sleepy expression. The hand tugged him closer, and Shuichi found himself sitting on the edge of the bed.

"C'mere." Oh. Kaito released his sleeve, and he raised one of his arms.

Getting the hint, Shuichi slid under the covers, close, but not touching, to Kaito. Immediately, he felt warmer. Safer. He relaxed slightly, and a strong arm wrapped around Shuichi, drawing him closer to Kaito's chest. Shuichi could smell the faint hint of cologne, and the sensation of Kaito's warm, bare skin made him melt further into the man's arms. Carefully, he slid his own arms to wrap around Kaito's waist.

"It's alright, partner." Came the sleepy mumble, breath warm and tickling his hair. "I've got you."

No more words needed to be spoken.

Shuichi closed his eyes, and he could already hear tiny snores starting up from beside him. Kaito's goatee was rough against his forehead, but the gentle breaths ruffling his hair made up for it. Any remaining anxieties left his body, the comfort of another person chasing away any negative thoughts or remaining fears. It was easy to tuck his head into Kaito and slip off into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, it would be almost unbearably hot under the covers, but Shuichi would stay curled up beside Kaito, sleeping in just a little longer.


End file.
